This Was My Home
by CBrooke92
Summary: Camping out in Charmings castle, Emma wanders off only to find what was supposed to be her room. Prediction from the promo "Lady Of The Lake". Since the Enchanted Forest still exist, will Snow, Emma, Mulan, and Aurora run into Snow and Charmings castle?


**Watching the Promo for episode "Lady of the Lake" and noticed Snow smiling at 0:11. Just had a thought that what if Snow, Emma, Mulan, and Aurora found that the Enchanted Forest still exist and they camped out at the abandoned castle. Emma wanders off and finds what was supposed to be her room and that leads to a bonding moment between her and Snow. Just a one shot. Enjoy!:-)**

Walking in the woods sucked. Emma's feet hurt and it was cold. Thinking of Henry was the only think that kept her going. Earlier that day, Emma and Snow had been thrown into the pit at some survivor camp that Mulan and Aurora brought them to. When Snow woke up after being unconscious, she was able to prove she's Snow White with the help of a friend named Lancelot. Now they are walking through the woods along with Mulan and Aurora trying to find a way back to Storybrooke. Emma looked ahead and saw that Snow and Mulan had stopped. She walked up next to them and saw what they were looking at: a castle.

"We can stay there for the night," Snow said with a smile. She knew they'll be safe because this castle was her home. "Come on, I know a short cut."

After a 5 mile hike, they reached the castle. It was dark and gloomy and not as colorful and full of life as Snow remembered. Mulan and Aurora started a small fire and set up camp in the main hall with help from Snow, but Emma found herself wandering around. She didn't know why, but something was calling to her.

With camp set, Snow turned to get Emma but saw she was missing. "Emma! Emma!" Snow started to panic. "Did you guys see Emma?"

"She was just here a few minutes ago. She's your daughter, shouldn't you know where she is." Mulan said.

Snow was about to give Mulan a piece of her mind but Aurora interrupted. "She wandered up stairs." Aurora pointed.

Thanking Aurora, Snow made her way up stairs, determined to find her daughter.

Wandering around for a while, Emma reached the room that seemed to be calling her. She stood in the doorway in shock. It was a nursery. Emma made her way around the room. It was dusty and looked like a storm has blown through. Everything was thrown to the ground and broken. In the center, there was a baby's crib that looked untouched. Emma slowly made her way to the crib and brushed her hand against it. In an instant, Emma saw flashes like she did when she touched Henry's book.

"_Charming I don't think you know what your doing. Maybe we should just have Geppetto build it." Snow said with concern._

"_I got this Snow. If I can lead a kingdom and battle dragons, I think I can build a crib." James explained. "I want this to be perfect for our little girl." He got up and walked towards his wife. "Dad's going to make you the best crib ever. You'll love it," he said rubbing Snow's stomach._

"_Well lets hope your father finishes in time," she laughed. She and James were both staring at Snow's stomach. "I can't believe we're having a baby," tears starting to fall, "a little girl."_

"_When your old enough," James got up and grabbed a wooden stick, "I'm going to teach you how to be an excellent sword fighter," he said showing off some moves. Snow started to giggle. "Then we'll go horseback riding every day and I'll show you the kingdom. Oh, my little girl..."_

"_Emma." Snow interrupted. "Her name is Emma."_

_James looked at his wife. "Emma. What a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. Well then, Emma, you, me and you mother are going to live happily ever after." _

Snow finally found her daughter. She was standing with her hand on the crib. In an instant Emma let go and fell to the ground. Snow ran to her daughter who was crying. "Emma! Emma sweetie what's wrong?"

"I...I saw everything!" Emma said through her cry's. "The crib, y...you and Dav...James talking to me. Ja...James saying he'll take me horse...horseback riding. ME!" She turned to face her mom. "Me, his baby girl!" Emma let out a scream and hugged her knees. This was supposed to be her life. Having parents that love her and would do anything for her. But all that was ruined because of Regina. She continued to cry and felt Snow wrap her in a hug. She struggled at first but then gave in. She hugged Snow back, clinging to her for dear life and continued to cry.

Snow had tears in her eyes seeing her daughter cry. She felt Emma grab the back of her shirt. "Emma I need you to look at me." Snow grabbed her chin and force her to look at her. She saw Emma's bloodshot eyes full of tears. "This was never supposed to happen. The curse, everything." Snow looked at the crib, "Your father was so determined to built this himself. I'm surprised he actually did it." She saw Emma make a small smile. "You are the best thing that has ever happen. When I found out that I was pregnant, James went to work on building your room. I wish we could have seen you grow up and we are so sorry that you lived feeling so alone. I want you to know that I will always love you. You, Emma. Your father and I will and always will love you because you are our daughter." Finally Snow was able to let out what she wanted to saywhen she first found her daughter. She looked at her daughter and was surprised she didn't run away. Instead, Emma started to cry and hugged her.

"I've been waiting for this for 28 years. I finally found my parents and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I was just scared and confused. I'm just so happy you found me and I love you so much." Emma cried harder. "I just want to go home to my son and..." Dare she say it, "My dad. I what to tell him I love him and I'm just so scared right now."

Snow was processing everything her daughter just said. Her walls were finally down and gone. "Emma," she whispered in her ear, "I'm going to protected you and get you home. I promise." They stayed on the floor embracing each other until Snow realized her daughter starting to fall asleep. "Come on, lets get back to the others." Snow stood up and let Emma lean on her while they made there way back.

"Wait!" Emma went to the crib and took out the blanket inside. Since she didn't have her other one, this would have to do. Snow smiled as she and her daughter joined Mulan and Aurora who were both asleep. Snow laid down on her mat and found Emma snuggling up next to her holding the blanket.

"We'll get home, I promise. Nothing can keep our family apart." Snow kissed Emma's cheek and went to sleep with her daughter in her arms.

**Did you like? I made Emma cry a lot because she's kept her emotions in for 28 years and finally was able to let them out. I'm hoping for an Emma break down moment either with Snow or with both of her parents because it would made a really good scene. Anyways...I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
